


She Shall Dance With Both Of Us

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: Body Worship, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Cunnilingus, Dancing, Double Penetration, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fever, Fever Dreams, Masks, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Near Death Experiences, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6736396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the poison starts to run its course, Henriette can neither tell apart her husband from her King nor reality from fever dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Shall Dance With Both Of Us

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Fear The Fever" by Digital Daggers and the [MMOM](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) challenge.

Henriette moaned helplessly as they laid her down on the bed, reaching for them both at the same time, her fever knocking down the boundary between fantasy and reality, twisting it into something that was both and neither at the same time.

She felt a kiss pressed to her cold yet burning skin, and she tossed, turning away before rushing back, seeking out lips salted with her sweat, not knowing who she was kissing, their dress, their manner, their look so similar even without their masks. Oh, how much easier it would be to take away their names and faces and know not whom she loved or who loved her.

Falling back into the pillows, reality divorced herself entirely from her and she didn’t hear the whispers, the worries, the comforting words as she was made to rest, to sleep. She was already too far gone.

Her mind burned hotter than her skin and she ached, she moved constantly trying to dull it, trying to shake it off but her dreams filled what her circumstances could not. Her husbands, one in name, one in body, one in heart, one in mind, one in law and one in duty. Both in masks. She didn’t care who was who, not anymore. It was the last thing that mattered as their hands danced over her body, touching her everywhere until she couldn’t bear it. Lips closed around her nipples, soft, warm licks and hot, hard bites until they peaked, painfully erect, making her whole chest shriek with the sharpness of the feeling. She pushed them down, laughing at their teasing, at their coyness, at their determination to kiss every inch of her skin, making it sticky with a sheen of sweat and saliva, the unnatural heat that was radiating from them all. 

Looking down, she saw both their heads bowed over her cunt, pinching at her lips, spreading her apart as they licked over her, getting her wetter than she could ever remember being, pleasure rising in her as their twin tongues danced the same dance over her clit, her breath going short, her gasps more frantic until drowning in them, she choked out a breath and they rose up again, tormenting her with such a near miss of heaven. 

“Take me, my Angels,” she whispered, longing for release, for the little death that was so close in coming, that longed to whisk her away from both their arms.

She cried out as they did, both penetrating her in the same thrust, the pain so strong, so unbearable that she had to urge them on, urge them to fuck her harder and make it go away, replace it with bliss. Whimpering, she reached down to her clit, catching a fleeting glimpse of the waking world as she pressed her hand into the front of her nightdress, white and red and clinging to her skin before she couldn’t think of anything but grinding against them, pushing them deeper, rutting desperately against her hand to silence her body’s screaming, turning and turning in the sheets as she chased her release, the agony of it, the pure white light that beckoned her home.

Mewling helplessly into the pillow, the earthly pleasure she was more familiar with dragged her under before throwing her back, her husband sleeping soundly beside her as she woke, her mind still a mess, her sheets soaked, her nightdress worse. It hurt so much, to be torn from her dream. She needed them both to take the pain away.

She needed them both, she thought as she stood shakily, her only thought to retrieve the missing piece of her marital bed.

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
